lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Irina Sykes
Talisman | hp = 719 | ap = 17/137 | str = 31 | int = 66 | spd = 27 | value = 37 | atk = 68 | def = 27 | mys = 71 | m. def = 23 | pc type = two | pc class = Legendary Scholar | pc weapon = Champion's Scepter | pc accessory= Premier Amulet | pc unique = Talisman (Irina) Talisman | pc br = 64 | pc hp = 719 | pc ap = 17/137 | pc str = 31 | pc int = 66 | pc spd = 27 | pc value = 37 | pc atk = 57 | pc mys = 89 | pc def = 14 | pc m. def = 23 | morale = 34 | slash = 5 | bludgeon = 10 | maul = 20 | pierce = 5 | flame = 5 | thunder = 20 | frost = 10 | lytic = 10 | venom = 5 | wield style = Two-Handed | pc wield style = Two-Handed }} Irina Sykes is the sister of the main character, Rush. Background Irina and her older brother Rush both lived on idyllic Eulam Island until she is unexpectedly kidnapped by a mysterious group. At first glance, Irina seems like your average teen, but she is able to stay cheerful and upbeat even through the toughest times. Some mysterious power seems to rest within her, but she herself has no understanding of what it is, or what it can do. Irina joins the party after you go from Fornstrand, then to Elysion, then back to Athlum and the final party size upgrade is received. *'Omnistrike' (Unique Art) }} *'Snowpetal' (Remnant Weapon Art) - requires any Nightbloom customization *'Omnistrike' (Unique Art) - after a few battles * Dual Snowpetal (Assisted Unique Art) - requires Khrynia equipped with the Witch's Seal in the same union, either as the union leader Note: only appears in Khrynia's arts list }} Generic (these will be replaced with weapons from the upgrade path) * Any Scepter, Vare, Cudgel or Ji customization * Auld Scepter, Ancient Ji, Auld Cudgel or Auld Vare * Eurytus Staff * Imperator's Staff - Mystic focus * Any Nightbloom customization |} |} Dead Heart }} *''"I'll do my best!"'' (When chosen as a union leader) *''"No leave us alone!"'' (When deadlocked or flanked) *''"Aw"'' (If she inflicts less damage than usual) *''"I-I don't want to do this..."'' (While performing Omnistrike) *''"Waah! Rush..."'' (When KOed) *''"C'mon, guys!"'' (when dead-locking an enemy) *''"We did it!"'' (when an enemy is terminated) *''"Haven't you stared long enough?"'' (When checking her stats) *''"Boo.."'' (when Rush refuses to 'lend' her an item) *''"LOOK OUT!"'' (When rear assaulted) *''"Hang in there, okay?"'' (When healing a friendly union) *''"Hraaah!"'' (When countering an attack) *''"Yay!"'' (When her stats increase) *''"Yes!"'' (When a new art is learnt) *''"Come on! From the side!" (When initiating a Flank Attack) *"They're weak over here!" (When initiating a Flank Attack) *"Come on, guys! We can do this!"'' (when in command selection menu) *''"You okay?"'' (When healing a friendly union) *''"You'll be alright now!"'' (When healing/reviving a friendly union) *''"The hell did that happen?"'' (When initiating Deadlock) *''"Don't push yourself!"'' (When reviving a union or individual unit) *''"Mister Torgal/Blocter/Pagus/David/Miss Emmy!"'' (When one of them is KO'd while in her party) *''"Rush!"'' (when Rush's KO'd in the same union) *''"Wow"'' (when a party member terminates an enemy union in one hit) *''"I don't like the looks of this"'' (Sometimes while selecting commands for the party she's in) |} Irina.jpg|"I don't like the looks of this" Irina Sykes image.jpg Image:Irina Sykes Artwork.jpg Image:Irina Sykes Artwork 2.jpg Irina wallpaper.jpg Rush and Irina artwork.jpg Jager kidnap Irina.jpg|The man in black coat kidnapping Irina. Jager kidnapping Irina.jpg|The man in black and the mysterious flying monster kidnapping Irina. Irina magazine.jpg|Irina in Famitsu magazine (japanese). Irina-SS01.jpg|Irina declare her will to help Rush and David. Irina-SS02.jpg|Irina and her parents talking to David at Athlum Castle. Rush & Irina 1.jpg|Rush talking to Irina. Rush & Irina 2.jpg|Rush and Irina at Eulam Island. Rush & Irina 3.jpg Irina01.jpg|Irina at Eulam Island. Irina Jackspada.jpg|Irina using ジャグスパーダ/Cutting Lunge. Image:Irina_Battle.jpg|Irina in-game |}